Re-edition of Wedding-babies story
by Aly0777
Summary: Basically just the love story between Grant and Skye. Pure Fluff I'm french so i'm sorry for my english that's not my native language. I hope you that you can still enjoy the story.


Fanfiction Agent Of Shields

Skye&Grant

Wedding and babies :-)

It was now just over a year since Skye and Grant were together and they were madly in love with each other.

Since the first time he had laid eyes on Skye, Grant knew he would spend the rest of his life with this wonderful and "impetuous" young woman.

A few months ago, he was passing in front of a small jewelry shop who selling some vintage jewelry and as soon as he saw this sumptuous 20's wedding ring , Grant bought it without hesitation because he knew that the Roaring Twenties were the decade Favored of the one which he hoped would tell him yes for life on seeing this magnificent ring.

Grant had wanted to wait for the perfect moment to ask her the BIG question and it is true that between the destruction of Hydra and the maintenance of peace between the inhuman and the citizens he had not really had time to approach the question. subject.

Skye also knew she wanted to spend all her life with Grant, but in view of her tumultuous past with Miles it took her a while to be really sure and especially to believe that she have a right to happiness.

We were on Friday night, it was one of those quiet nights on the plane and the other members of the team were vacant in their occupation. Only Grant and Skye were watching a movie together in the video room. Suddenly Grant stood up and said to Skye "Will you my heart, go to our room, put on your makeup, put on your best dress and join me here in 1 hour? "

Skye was quite surprised at this sudden request, but being curious and loving the surprises, she accepted and left to prepare.

Meanwhile, Grant put on him his best suit, which he had previously hidde elsewhere and began to arrange candles, petals of roses (white and red) all over the ground. He checked that he had the ring in his inner jacket pocket and he waited impatiently for his future wife to come back. At this thought he could not help smiling and hoping she would say YES.

About 1 hour later, Skye was back in the video room. Upon arriving she saw the candles illuminating the room with a thousand fires, the rose petals beautifully arranged on the ground and finally Grant, HER Grant in the middle of the room knees on the ground with eyes filled with tears, smiling at the same time .

«Waww Grant, My love it's beautiful ! "Said Skye, eyes that began to be full of tears as well.

"I'm glad if you like it then.

Skye it's been a little more than 1 year that we are together, we already have crossed over many thing more or less easy, especially due to our work. But there was not a single moment I worried because I knew you were by my side and it makes me feel that I can overcome everything. "

"Oh my Love, I feel things the same way"

Grant smiled and continued "You are beautiful, intelligent, funny, impetuous ... and much more. I never thought I had the chance to have someone so wonderful and unique in my life, I do not want to spend a single second without being able to call you Mrs. WARD. So Skye Daisy Johnson do you want to marry me ? :) »

"OH MY GOD, YES I DO GRANT WARD"

Grant stood up, kissed his young bride lovingly and then slipped the ring to the left ring finger. Skye looked at the old ring and said to Grant "But it's a 20s ring! Oh you know me so well my darling, it is beautiful ! "

"I knew you'd like it. :) Now if we were to announce the good news to others ? "

"It's an excelent idea futur Hubby of me! :-p"

The young fiancés called the whole team and when he arrived in the hall Lance spoke. "What's the bloddy hell of all this? I was practicing at the gym.

"Yes, why you guys did you call us suddenly?" Said May.

"Well, it's because we have great news to tell you," Grant replied. "We are engaged! Cried Skye proudly, pointing to the magnificent ring that adorned his ring finger.

"What?" Wow, that's a great news! Coulson said.

"We're very happy for you 2 guys, this ring is beautiful Skye. Said Bobby.

"Thank you all! I must call Jemma and Leo to announce the news, "said Skye, giving a sweet kiss to her handsome Grant.

Indeed, the two inseparables were presently on mission in England and would not return for several days.

"Jemma, Jemma ? ""

Hello?" Skye? How are you darling ?

« I'm great, you'll never guess what Grant just asked me? He has just asked me to marry him !

"Wawww that's amazing Skye! I'm so happy for you, "replied Jemma.

"I'll leave you, I'll join my future husband!" Kiss Fitz for me and we'll see you guys in a few days then!"

"Okay i will do it, big kisses see you very soon. » Said Simmons.

A few minutes later Skye was back with her fiancé in their room. The young bride-to-be was lying on her back on their bed, her eyes raised to the sky, admiring her sublime engagement ring.

Grant, seated opposite in an armchair, watched the woman of her life while she smiled with all her heart, rolling the ring around her finger. Skye turned and seeing him look at her tenderly like that, said "Yes? You want something future husband of me?"

"I just thought you were going to make a bride and a wonderful mom!"

" A mother ? Do not you think that you go a little fast? "

" Maybe, but I can not help it, but i imagine our lives together and all the beautiful things that await us. "Skye stood up and laid down a sweet Kiss on the forehead of her man.

"Oh Grant, I love you so much! I also look forward to spending my life with you and having children. You'll be the most beautiful, loving and badass dad of the world!"

Both of them laughed and Grant took Skye in his arms and seated her on his knees. "Thank you, my princess, you're going to be a fantastic mom too. The most beautiful, sweetest and most intrepid of moms "" haha, to us 2 is a shock team that awaits our children! "

4 days later, Simmons & Fitz returned from their London mission and as soon as Jemma had his foot set on the plane, Skye jumped on her.

"Jemma my darling, how's the mission?" We must take care of organizing marriage now that you are. Because you are of course my maid of honor :-) »

"Hey, hello Skye! Slow down, slow down hehe! Yes it all went well, I had the impression that Fitz was about to say something to me several times but he did not do anything, but we will talk about it later. You are right, it is high time to organize this marriage. And as a bridesmaid, I already have plenty of ideas for this great day: P »

"Haha I knew you were the best! "

" I need to lay down my things but then i will join you in your room so that we can begin to prepare everything, "replied Simmons.

A few months later, after a mission still perilous, it was time to prepare for the inevitable girl and boy bachelor one side we had Grant with Fitz, Lance, Mack and Coulson. And on the other Skye, Jemma, Bobby and May.

"Go Skye, it's time to leave for the place where we have organized for you this great weekend of relaxation and fiesta! Bobby recalled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Skye replied. She could not really separate herself from the gentle embrace of her dear Grant.

"Girls are right my darling, you're going to be late"

"Yes I know, but I can not separate from you, even for two days," Skye continued with her little sad puppy face, which made Grant crack each time.

"I gonna miss you too Skye, I'm so looking forward to seeing you in 48 hours and this time we'll see each other again to be united " he replied.

Skye kissed her beautiful fiancé tenderly and moved reluctantly towards the group of girls waiting for her at the exit of the plane.

Before going out, she turned one last time and smiled in the direction of Grant, the kind of smile that capsized his heart every time and when he met that look he knew he could overcome everything as long he gonna have this incredible Woman at his side. He had his heart overwhelmed with love and smiled in turn to the future Mrs. Ward.

On their side, the boys of the team had planned a simple party weekend: video games & beers. Which was perfectly suited to Ward, who was not too much of the party type.

48 hours later, the girls returned to the base after a whole weekend of Spa, massage and cocktail parties ;-p!

It was now time to begin to prepare for the great event. Each of them went on to prepare.

Grant put on his costume, skye put on make-up, made a beautiful hairstyle and finally put on her wedding dress, it was now time to go get married: D

It was a marriage in all simplicity, just the team and the future spouses together in the enclosure of the plane. Skye had asked Coulson a few months ago to lead the ceremony, even if he had been slightly surprised at first, he loved Skye as his own daughter and was honored by this mark of confidence.

We had finally arrived at the big moment, Phil had taken his place in the center of the largest room of the "plane", Grant accompanied by his 2 witnesses had placed himself to the left of Coulson and waited impatiently for the arrival of his promised.

The bridesmaids of Skye also as May and bobby, placed themselves at the end of the aisle.

The music began and the bride came at the arm of her best friends Mack, to whom she had asked to be accompanied to the altar.

Skye was stunning in her dress. All had the breath taking by seeing her advanced. As he watched her approaching Grant have tears in his eyes, it was finally the great moment, the day when he had the feeling, his life was finally going to begin. For her as well, the more she advanced towards the altar, the more she had a clear vision of what her future would be: a magnificent husband, children who will be pampered, loved, who will have the most loving and strong dad, uncles and aunts with whom they can learn to do the 400 blows (especially with Hunter ^^) and a mother, who will love them with all her heart and who will try to raise them to the best way and offer them all that she did not have in her childhood. She could not be more eager to begin this wonderful journey.

Once they reached the end of the aisle, Mack gently lifted Skye's arm from his and moved the hand of the future Mrs. Ward with emotion towards the man she loved so much.

«My God you are breathtaking in this dress my darling, i can wait to make you my wife. » say Grant with emotion.

« If you knew how much i looking forward too my love, you are very handsome in this beautiful tuxedo, but enough of blahblah, Now marry me ! » answered Skye.

Everyone began to laugh, then Coulson took the word : « We are all gathered here today to unite this man and this woman by the sacred bonds of marriage "

"Do not you think you're doing it a bit too much? " say May.

"Chuut, let me finish Melinda" "So I said, despite their differences I do not see 2 people more made for each other"

"Oh Geezz Phil you have to stop that .." resumed May.

After a glance at the author of this reflection Coulson resumed: "Huum, good ok let's rather exchange of vows. Grant you can start. »

"Ok thank you, Skye my angel, Coulson right because we are different but that's what makes our strength. From the first glance I put on you, I knew you were an exceptional young woman in every way. I promise to do everything to make you as happy as you make me every day for more than 1 year now. I love you with all my being today and forever. "

"To you Skye," Phil shouted.

" Yes thanks ! Grant, my heart despite your closed attitude at the beginning I immediately felt for your devoted heart and the wonderful man that you are. And that's why I fell in love for you since the moment I saw you. I wish that every day by waking you, you can feel that unconditional love that I carry for you and that you know that I would do everything to make you feel it every day until the end of our life. "Ah and hum I LOVE YOU TOO ;-)"

"Now that the vows have been pronounced, we will move on to the exchange of alliances and mutual consent. "

Grant took the ring than Leo gave him and as he slid it on Skye's finger, he said, "Skye Daisy Johnson, by this ring I take you as a legitimate wife, swear fidelity to you and swear to be by your side in the Health as in sickness, in wealth or in poverty, until death separates us. "

With tears in his eyes, Skye turned and exchanged with Jemma his bridal bouquet against the alliance planned for Grant.

"Grant Douglas Ward, by this alliance I take you as legitimate husband, swear fidelity to you and swear to be by your side in the Health as in sickness, in wealth or in poverty, until death separates us. ""

Now that mutual consents have been exchanged, I have the happiness of pronouncing you HUSBAND AND _WIFE_! Grant you can kiss the bride. "

And it was with unconcealed joy that he did it. A sweet and passionate kiss at the same time.

«That's official now you are my wife, I could not be happier than at this moment"

"Right now i'm the happiest bride and I'm looking forward to seeing our future. "Answered Skye, more fulfilled than ever.

After a whole evening to celebrate this wedding together with all their friends, Mr and Mrs Grant Ward took a private jet to the destination of their honeymoon trip: the Canary Islands.

"Here we are at our hotel Mrs Ward, humm that I like finally being able to call you like that, MY WIFEY ! "

"And I like you can do it, I love you so much Mr Ward, MY HUBBY: D, let's finish unpacking our things and after beach, beach beeaaachhhhhh hehe," Skye chanted.

Returning from their heavenly honeymoon 3 weeks later, the newlyweds were welcomed with enthusiasm by the whole team, with Jemma in first line.

"Ah! Here you are back! "She exclaimed, leaping at the neck of her best friend.

"How was this wedding trip then?" Talk about it! Bobby added.

"It was INCREDIBLE ! Everything was literally PERFECT ! Skye replied.

" I confirm ! That's the right word. The view, our stay with the ocean view room, the food and the fact that I could share it with my wonderful wife ! ;) All this was perfect! "

"Good return to the Shield family you 2" Say the Director Coulson a little further off.

"You gonna be quickly get back into the bath, because we have a new mission waiting for us" added May.

"Aah, just landed and already duty call us, yes that's official we are back to reality. Say Skye Ward with despair.

"Go, let's put our luggage in our room and see what this new mission returns." Grant replied, placing a soft kiss on his wife's forehead.

One morning, several weeks later, Skye felt slightly nauseous what had happened to her three times in the last few days.

She began to tell herself that maybe there was something wrong, when the next day at a training session with May she felt bad again.

She went to see Simmons at the lab and asked if she could take a blood test to see what was wrong. 24H later, Jemma called Skye to the lab to give her the results.

"Hi Jemma, what's up this morning?" Tell me what do I have? "

"Hey Skye, are you okay?" I think it would be better if you sat down, darling, I have something to tell you, "replied Jemma.

"Huh?" What? You scare me, spit the piece Jemma. "

"Do you remember that you felt nauseated for several days?" "

" Yes and ? "

"Well I am proud to announce that all this nausea was due to the fact that you are PREGNANT !"

"Uh, sorry, can you repeat?"

"Haha, you're gonna have a baby, you're pregnant of soon 4 weeks my darling. Are not you happy? "

« Yes i am, having a baby with the man of my life there is no better news. It's just that I did not expect it. 4 weeks you say? Waww I better go and tell the news to Grant. "

"Yes you're right, how do you think he'll react?" Asked Jemma.

"Well I think, I hope . We always talk about having children together, I just hope he will not find it a little too soon that's all. Sigh Skye said.

Meanwhile, Grant was reading a book sitting in the armchair of the room, when suddenly he looked up at the front door and saw Skye gnawing her finger nails.

"Is there something wrong my princess?" He asked him.

"Not at all, it's just that I just learned a surprising news and I do not know exactly how you're going to take it. "

"Okay ... I don't see any reason to take anything wrong, so no matter what you going to tell me, you can tell me honey!" "Grant replied.

"Yes of course, um ... I do not know if you noticed but it's been a few days that I do not feel really good, especially in the morning ?! "

"If I have noticed, what do you mean?" "

"Well," Skye went on, "I started to worry about it so I went to see Jemma to make a blood test and I confess that I did not really expect the results. "

"You start to worry me Skye, what's going on?" "

"Grant, my love I AM PREGNANT ! We are going to have a baby! "

"What ? Waww but it's an incredible news my heart! I am so happy! "He said, kissing her tenderly, while making her whirl in the air.

« Haha! put me down honey, you make me dizzy. »

« Mouaahhhh! I love you wifey of me and mother of my futur child. »

« I love you too hubby! I can't wait for seing our baby, i'm so relieved than you take the new like that » answered Skye.

« Why i should have taken the new on the wrong way? »

« I don't know, just the fact than we said we wanted to wait for founded a family, but i'm happy if you are on board of this adventure. »

« Oh honey, i do not want you to be afraid to tell me something, no matter what it might be okay? I love you more than anything and i'm the happier and blessed of all the husbands of the world, you hear me? »

« Yes i hear you. ^^ Thank you for everything sweetie, I love you so much and i can't wait to see what we gonna discover on our journey as family. »

« So, for how long you are pregnant? » asked Ward.

« Simmons told me than i'm pregnant since 4 weeks, you realize than this little human being grow up in me for 1 month? it's weird.. ^^ but most of all things it's exiting right?! » :-D

« Oh yes, that's definitely the most exiting new of my life! apart of course your I do ^^ »

Grant put his hands around the belly still yet a little flat of his wife and say to the baby « Oh little baby you gonna be so loved by your mom and me, we will try to raise you the best way possible and to teach you all the values which we believe in.

As the perseverance, the combativeness, the kindness and the loyalty. Ok little pumpkin? ;-) Daddy love you! »

« Pumpkin, haha that is officially the cuteness and adorable nickname than i ever heard » assured Skye.

« Whaat?… do not make fun of me.. :-p »

« Oh Honey i would not try ;-) »

« So, when we gonna announced the big new to the team? » asked the future mother.

« Not yet, for the moment let's just enjoy this amazing new just the two of us okay? » asked Grant meanwhile he took his wife in his arms.

« Yes i'm agree my heart » say Skye in kissing her husband neck. « for now is just the 3 of us » while she's caress tenderly her tummy.

The next morning, the futurs parents announced the big new to the rest of the shield team, they're were all crazy with joy for Grant&Skye.

«Only 8months left before we can hold you in our arms my little angel » thought Skye.

The weeks goes by and until the end of her first trimester of pregnancy Skye continue to go on mission, nothing too dangerous Grant personally watched about it,

He had become even more protector to his wife since she was pregnant and it was not to displease the principal interested.

She enjoyed all this little moments of complicity with her husband.

At the beginning of the 4th month Skye as a new appointment with Jemma at the lab to make sure than everything goes perfectly and the future parents hoped they could know the baby gender in the same time.

« So Simmons, what do you see? is the baby alright? » say Skye

« Well, why you guys just not look by yourselves? » Jemma turned around the monitor in direction of the couple.

« Wow, that is really our baby? » asked Grant while he pointed by his finger the screen.

« Yes! And that is the sound of his beating heart. »

When they heard this beautiful and magical sound, Grant and Skye shared a look full of emotion, they couldn't believe their ears, they simply seeing the miracle of life. Their little miracle.

« Oh my God, i can't believe it, that's really us who made this? That's wonderful my love isn't it ? » asked Skye.

« Yes that's absolutely unbelievable, this baby is the fruit of our love who grows inside of you my princess. »

« So, do you want know what is the sex of your baby? »

« Yes! you really can tell us if its a girl or a boy already? »

« Yes i can and i have the great pleasure to tell you without a doubt that gonna be A GIRL! A beautiful and healthy girl! congratulations guys! »

« You heard that Grant, we gonna have a baby girl, my god i can't believe it » say Skye with her eyes full of tears.

« Yes, i'm gonna have two beautiful princesses to love and cherish now! I am the most happy man in the whole world. Thanks for this amazing gift than you give to me my love. » said with enthusiasm the futur dad.

« Thank you my hubby. you are the love of my life and you gonna be the better of the dad's ;-) »

The months goes by and Skye was now 8 months pregnant, the baby could be there anytime and it was not for completely reassured the mom to be. Because her and Grant has still not find the perfect name for their baby girl.

Him Grant would name her: Emma and Skye was more attracted by the name Zooey.

They are still 3 weeks for decided at least in theory…

A few days later, after a training Grant passed by his bedroom before to go under the shower when he saw his wife crouching in front of the bed.

He rushed to her « What's wrong baby? »

« This is the moment Grant, the baby she's coming! »

« Oh my God, okay okay… do not panic sweetheart, everything is gonna be okay. Try to take a deep breathe i gonna call Jemma. » say Grant while i tried to reassured his wife.

Simmons arrived a few minutes later and examined right away the future mother.

« So Jemma where are we? » asked Skye between 2 contractions.

« Well, i think than your little sweetheart is hurried to come, you are already at 10cm it's the time to start to push now. »

« But i can't, not like that. »

« yes you can my darling, don't worry you can do it, i am with you everything it's gonna be fine. » answered her husband.

« He's right Skye, it's gonna be okay, i feel a contraction who's coming, you gonna have to push alright? in 3,2,1 PUSH! » continued Simmons.

« AAaahhhhh! »

« Come on, one more time Skye »

« AAAHHHHHH it's hurt me too much, i can do it anymore »

« Yes you can my love, our little princess is almost here. »

« He's right, i can see her little dark hair, 2 more push and she will be here. »

« Humm okay, AAAHHHHHHH » and suddenly they heard the most beautiful sound on earth « OUIINN,OUIINNN » She was finally here, a beautiful, healthy baby girl of 7 Lb 2oz and 1ft 7.

« Oh my God she is absolutely Gorgeous! You did it sweetie, you put our daughter in the world » say Grant at the height of happiness.

« Yes she is perfect. Like her dad, i can't believe it, now we are 3 my love, I love you Grant! »

« Yes i have finally my 2 princesses with me. I love you so much Skye! »

At this moment, Jemma came back with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

« And here is your daughter! I'm so happy for you! »

« Thank you Jemma, you did a wonderful job » answered her in chorus Grant and skye.

« So, how this little princess will be called? »

We were are , the moment when after almost 9 months of disagreement, they're going to have to choose which name's gonna have their little daughter.

As he watched their baby resting peacefully on his mother's chest, Grant had a revelation "I know how we should call our daughter."

"Yes, and how?" Skye inquired.

"What do you say about Lily?" It was the name of my grandmother and looking at her I thought that her would go perfectly. "

" Well Lily Ward, it's official my daughter you have a first name." Said skye, looking tenderly at their baby.

A few hours later, the team arrived gradually to see this new being who had just arrived among them.

Everyone warmly congratulated the new parents and wished them all the happiness of the world for this new adventure at 3.


End file.
